Martin
Private Martin is the playable American protagonist in Call of Duty who served as Baker Company's sniper, demolitions expert, intel collector, and pathfinder. He is a young recruit of the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division, and is under the command of Cpt. Foley. Biography Baker Company Training In 1942, Martin joined the 101st Airborne's Baker Company. He was sent to Camp Toccoa, Georgia for training. On August 9, Martin had to complete an obstacle course. After the obstacle course, he went to Sgt. Moody for weapons training. D-Day Then, two years later, in the summer of 1944, he was assigned as a pathfinder . Being inserted at 2330 hours, Martin goes to mark a landing zone for the main force. Martin then has to get a beacon from a fellow pathfinder, Srg.Heath, who died possibly by getting shot or when he fell went into a tree. Planting the beacon in the middle of the field, he watched as the troops drop in. Intense fighting then follows and Martin joins up with Cpt. Foley. They then enter Ste. Mere-Eglise. As Martin enters Ste. Mere-Eglise, mortar fire starts leveling the area where the 101st and the 82nd is. Following that, intense MG fire in front them take out members of the squad. After taking them out, Martin is ordered to plant explosives on three Flakpanzers. Finally, he and his squad take Ste. Mere-Eglise. The troops proceed to prepare for a German counterattack using roadblocks, Panzerfausts, and other German weapons. The next morning, mortar fire starts again, and Martin and his squadmates runs inside a nearby building. Cpt. Foley then orders Johnson to investigate the area. He is killed, and the counterattack on Ste. Mere-Eglise begins. Moments later, a Tiger showed up, and Martin had to retrieve a Panzerfaust from the church to destroy it. He then mounts the MG42 in the church and holds off a wave of German troops. After they retreat, Cpt. Foley is informed of the positions of the mortar crews by Parker. The squad then disables the mortar crews. After the elimination of the mortar crews, Martin gets in a car with Sgt. Moody and Pvt. Elder to inform headquarters near Ste. Marie-Du-Mont that Ste. Mere-Eglise has been successfully held, but they need reinforcements. Driving down Normandy Route N13, Martin defended their vehicle along with Elder from German troops. However, along the way, the group's car gets destroyed. Moody quickly discovered a Kubelwagon, and ordered Elder to hotwire the car and Martin to protect him. The trio arrive at headquarters. Moody then reports to Major Sheppard. While Moody is in headquarters, he is told to assault Brecourt Manor and eliminate the Flak guns. Arriving at the location at 0900 hours, Martin and Baker Company destroy the machine gun nests surrounding the Flak guns. Moody planted charges on most of the anti-aircraft guns. Martin also collected enemy documents within the nearby bunker. Martin had to go destroy the seventh gun after Sgt. Moody had to go rescue a wounded man because the medic was shot in the head. Behind Enemy Lines After D-Day, Martin's unit is detached from the rest of the 101st to go on missions behind enemy lines. Their first known mission was to rescue Captain Price and Major Ingram from a chateau in the Bavarian Alps. After insertion, Baker Company stole a Opel Blitz truck, and then approached the chateau on foot. The squad took down every guard outside of the residence and entered the chateau. Martin collected documents and destroyed all the radios. Baker Company then bust through the dungeon, but they only found Price, who informed them that Ingram was in a camp called Dulag IIIA, in Strasshof, Austria. Cpt. Foley then headed to Strasshof to rescue Major Ingram. His plan was to ram the gate of Dulag IIIA, find Ingram, and exfiltrate out of the area within ten minutes, or the Germans would lock down the entire camp. Martin's job was to snipe the guards before the squad's truck could ram the gate of the camp. After the guards were taken down, Martin headed to the prison cells accompanied by six men. They find Ingram and escort him out of the camp. Battle of the Bulge In 1945, the 101st are now in Hurtgen. Martin's squad's mission is to raid two bunkers and collect documents found inside. After a inspirational speech, Cpt. Foley and the others start heading over to the bunkers under the barrage of mortar fire. Most squad members made it to the bunkers and Martin was ordered to collect the documents inside. Afterwards, tanks arrived to eliminate the squad, but Martin gets Flak 88 and destroys them. Cpt. Foley, relieved, congratulates himself and Martin for coming this far. Locations Baker Company, 506th Parachute Regiment, 101st Airborne *Camp Toccoa, Georgia - Had training there in 1942 *Sainte-Mere-Eglise, France - Planted beacon as a pathfinder, destroyed three Flakpanzers, and defended the village from counterattack. *Normandy Route N13, France - Helped Sgt. Moody and Pvt. Elder get to headquarters. *Brecourt Manor, France - Eliminated a German battery consisted of seven Flak guns. *Bavarian Alps, Germany - Rescued Captain Price from a chateau. *Strasshof, Austria - Rescued Major Ingram from Dulag IIIA. *Bastogne, Belgium - Raided two bunkers and gathered documents. Trivia *He has a journal, and his entries are shown in every American mission except Normandy Route N13. *He is the first playable character in the ''Call of Duty'' series. *He is assigned with a M1A1 Carbine and a Thompson at the start of the game. *In Call of Duty: United Offensive in the 1st mission, during the defense of the company HQ, one can see a wounded Private by the name of Matrin, contrary to popular belief, he is not the player character Martin. Whether or not this is a reference or an error is unknown. The similar spelling led many players to believe it was Martin. *Although Pvt. Martin has served his unit for more than a year through D-Day to Hurtgen, he was never promoted once. He never attained rank as Private First Class either. Even though he has done many heroic and outstanding deeds, he has not been promoted. It's possible that he turned down promotions. *Interestingly, in Festung Recogne, Martin still is wearing the regular 101st uniform, not the green one which is meant for winter time. It is likely that Infinity Ward did not want to design a another first person model. *Despite being a mere private, Martin is relied on heavily as something of a dedicated explosives expert, destroying several German equipment through stolen Panzerfausts and TNT. *Before rescuing Captain Price, there is a photo of Cpt. Foley's squad. One of the men in the photo have a mohawk, it is possible that this is Martin, making him and Soap the only playable characters to have the same hair type. *Moody can get shot if you don't give him enough cover, causing him to fall in the middle of the field along with the injured soldier. You then have to go into the field and retrieve the explosives yourself. Category:Call of Duty Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Call of Duty characters